<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you should see me in a crown by SparrowPixie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576209">you should see me in a crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowPixie/pseuds/SparrowPixie'>SparrowPixie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blood and Ash Series - Jennifer L. Armentrout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on tik tok sneak peeks, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, my guess at what will follow the sneak peeks we got, post kingdom of flesh and fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowPixie/pseuds/SparrowPixie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few one shots that are inspired by Jennifer Armentrout’s tiktok sneak peeks!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poppy Balfour/Casteel Da'Neer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off of the sneak peek we got of Chapter 2 following a conversation where Casteel tells his father that he and Poppy are now the King and Queen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My face was hot and only getting hotter. It felt like I was about to catch on fire. All of me. First my head then my hair then this ridiculous silk gown. I’d be a pillar of flames and fury. I’d turn to ash and would not have to worry another minute more about being a queen of a place I had just arrived in occupied by a people I did not know.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...that would make me the King...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, he’d really said that to his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My </span>
  <em>
    <span>father-in-law</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casteel had said that and with such confidence too. I, on the other hand, had been a tangle of nerves and irritation. My hands twisting in my lap and my mouth dry. I was a wreck and Casteel was… well, he was a King. He had behaved with such self-assurance. And the simple fact was that Casteel was ready for this and I was not. Not remotely. That was evident no matter how much bravado I had just put on in front of the King and Queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, the former, King and Queen now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My feet continued to carry me down the palace corridor towards... well, I had no idea where they were carrying me. After all, I’d only been here a day. Just hours ago I was drenched in blood rain and surrounded by wolven, stripping Atlantia of all they knew - yanking the throne out from under their rulers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, what a first impression I had made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand planted itself on the small of my back, the owner easily kept pace with me. I didn’t need to look over to see who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exploring your palace, Princess?” Casteel asked. “Or rather, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my Queen</span>
  </em>
  <span>...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's a nice way to ask if I know where I’m going,” I groused, maintaining my stride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I make a suggestion, my Queen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may if you quit calling me that...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casteel chuckled and I couldn’t decide if the sound made me want to fall into his arms and weep or punch him in the nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to guide me through the corridor then took a right turn down a sunlit hallway. We continued forward in silence, I concentrated on the sensation of his hand on my back. How steadied I felt by his presence when just moments ago I was trembling. I focused on the vanilla and chocolate and berries feelings ebbing from him. I wanted to feel that way too but all that was left in me was irritation and panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The farther we walked down the hall the more greenery I could see through the windows. My eyes went from being trained straight ahead to straining for a better view of what was outside. Bushes, trees, flowers, and fountains. Gleaming and green and lush. I hadn’t seen anything so calm since Casteel and I visited the hot springs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What I wouldn’t give to return there and never leave. To tangle myself in him, feeling his strong arms around me, tucked away from the world and their prying eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, the windows stopped and we arrived at an arched opening in the corridor; before it the shrubs and trees and flowers I’d glimpsed were laid out like a vast museum. It was stunning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are these-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The palace gardens. Yes,” Casteel finished. He looked down at me then gestured to the stone walkway just one step in front of us. “There’s a spot, if memory serves well, that I believe you’ll like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My voice was hesitant. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We walked down the winding stone path. A man with long sheers was tending to a rounded shrub. He didn’t seem to notice either of us. I envied the calm he found in his work. He was lost in the leaves. I didn’t notice I had slowed until I felt Casteel’s palm press a little firmer against my back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not too far,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We passed a bush of yellow flowers and a tree dotted with gold berries. Eventually the path severed off from the main walkway and behind a series of hedges taller than me. Casteel guided me behind them. A stone bench sat on the other side and before it a wall of dark blue roses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reminded me of-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They sort of resemble the night-blooming roses, do they not?” Casteel remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathe taken by them I sank onto the stone bench. My eyes drank in their midnight blue petals and the way they bloomed forward unabashedly. And in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>daylight</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could see these flowers whenever I wanted. While Solis wasn’t exactly full of my fondest memories and the roses there had reminded me of Rylan, these were different. New.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t the night-blooming roses but they were beautiful and they were a fresh start. Untainted by blood and death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, they’re stunning,” I said. “And they’re out like this all the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casteel took a seat beside me, nodding. “Yes, all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We sat in silence and while all I wanted to do was lose myself in the beauty of the blossoming flowers, there was another part of me overflowing with doubts and questions. A part of me starved for answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had known our arrival here would mean the easiest part of our journey was at an end. I was aware this was intended to be the start of hard negotiations and intricate strategies. However, I hadn’t expected to find out that I knew even less about myself than I had thought. That what little I assumed I knew had all been wrong. I had a feeling that from here forward I would be left with more questions than answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you want to ask me something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smirked. “Somewhere Kieran is rolling his eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Kieran isn’t here and I’m happy to answer all your questions,” Casteel said, laying a gentle hand on my knee. “Ask away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I steeled myself. “That discussion... it was heated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call the conversation about your inheriting the crown a ‘discussion’ that insinuates that your reign is up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>discuss</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” A muscle in his jaw twitched. “Your throne is a divine right and not up for debate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> a throne,” I snapped. “I never wanted to be the Maiden or a princess or a queen. All I have ever wanted was the right to choose for myself. That’s. It.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, I sounded like a child throwing a tantrum. But the words I had spoken were true and it felt so relieving having them tumble from my lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hard expression on Casteel’s face softened, his hand lifted, cupping my chin. It wasn’t until his thumb slid across my cheek catching a tear that I realized I was crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poppy, it’s unexpected. That is for certain,” he said. “But having these positions will only help us in saving our brothers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, blinking back any more tears threatening to escape. “I know that. That’s not my only concern though. I just... How are you so... so confident? So ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To my surprise Casteel laughed, shaking his head. “Poppy, I am not ‘ready’ in the slightest. You heard my father, I have never had any interest in the throne. I may have been the more serious one between Malik and myself, but that doesn’t mean I had any interest in being King.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. So neither of us is ready...” I said flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed again, threading his fingers through mine. It was one of his more innocent gestures but it sent a shiver down my spine. When I brought myself to meet his eyes he was wearing that infuriating two-dimpled grin. I pursed my lips fighting off one of my own. No matter the warm, swelling feeling in my chest, I didn’t want to smile right now. I didn’t feel like it. It felt almost like I was refusing to reconcile with myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very beautiful when you’re angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not angry. I’m just... fine, I guess I’m angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had the audacity to snort at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes. “But I’m not angry at anyone in particular I’m just angry that-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That absolutely nothing is going according to plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, that was true. Gods, how had literally nothing gone according to plan so far? Were we doomed to have to make things up as we went along? Why even bother making plans if they were only going to come crashing down around us? Yes, that definitely was angering me. Casteel was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was something else, another burning feeling in my chest. One I could quite define. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to know what I think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I narrowed my eyes at him. “I’ll allow it this once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spoken like a true queen,” he observed, and I wanted to groan. “I think that you’re more overwhelmed than you are angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about that clicked. Yes, that was the lingering sensation. I was angry and overwhelmed. While the act of identifying my emotions was simple, it gave me a subtle feeling of control over the situation at hand. When I turned to agree with Casteel I saw he was smiling smugly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I bit back my appreciation, glaring at him playfully. “Don’t look so pleased with yourself. You can tell what your own wife is feeling. Well done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snickered but squeezed my fingers tenderly. “It’s immensely satisfying to hear you call yourself my wife, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hadn’t noticed my face had cooled until that moment - my cheeks were suddenly flaming again. Hearing him call me his wife was also ‘immensely satisfying.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can call me that all you want. Just keep calling me your queen to a minimum...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want the advice of a prince who never wanted to be king about how to be a good queen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’ve made it sound so enticing...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious.” Casteel lifted my knuckles to his lips. “You only need to be yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hot tempered and violent?” I grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Outspoken,” he corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart fluttered in my chest. But he wasn’t done...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And honest and loyal,” he continued. “Those are all qualities needed in someone who leads and you excel at every one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile tugged at the corner of my lip and this time, it felt good to surrender to that rush of warmth coursing through me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I raised my brows. “Well? Do you require any reassurance? Any compliments for your already overinflated ego?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never pass up a compliment. But I do have one last bit of reassurance I can offer you,” he said, and for some reason he sounded timid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I’ll be by your side, every single step of the way. I promised myself to you when I was your personal guard and at our wedding and I meant it both times.” He gave me his free hand, displaying the seal on his palm. “Of course, I had no idea then that I was marrying the Queen of Atlantia...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Does that negate your vows?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had only been joking but his response was rich with conviction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking I shifted closer to him, my head gently falling against his arm. The act was new for me but it felt so natural. It felt like it was something I was supposed to do. Beside me, Casteel seemed to deflate almost. The line of his shoulders relaxing against me. The tightness in my chest slowly loosened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, it bears repeating that you are one of the bravest people I’ve ever known and I’ve been alive for quite some time...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed. “You’re one to talk about bravery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do appear that way,” Casteel nodded. “But I cowered at the sight of you on our wedding day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My brows knitted together. “You didn’t appear to be cowering to me... you looked a little surprised...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was waiting for you to bolt, wasn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What? He thought I would have run? After everything I’d said he was still worried that I wouldn’t marry him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worried that I wouldn’t marry him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was shameful, but there was something so intimate and flattering about Casteel being concerned about me not becoming his wife. That I would call off the wedding. Blush painted my cheeks yet again. Would he ever stop having such an effect on me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were afraid I wouldn’t marry you?” I said with a teasing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t seem even a little embarrassed. He merely gave me a knowing look that made my stomach flip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to repeat myself, Princess? That I am unworthy of you? That from the moment we spoke all my plans changed even if I didn’t know it yet? That when I found out you had been taken from New Haven I’d never been more afraid in my life?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stop now,” I said, gently swatting his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poppy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember, we said we wouldn’t borrow tomorrow’s problems today...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I exhaled slowly, nodding my head. He was right. Even if we were no longer “pretending” to be “Poppy and Hawke” we should still abide by that rule. It was a good rule. I imagined there would be many problems in our lives. That was the nature of what we had built for ourselves was it not? Our troubles were no longer the only burdens we would bear. The troubles of ourselves, of our brothers, of the people of the Kingdom we ruled , were now ours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods,” Hawke gasped. “Is this twice that you’ve listened to me? A shame that no one is here to make note of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes, waving him off, smiling in spite of myself. I’d not known Casteel long, we were barely married, but as the gods had expressed, this was a good match. And I could feel in my bones that there was no one better to have at my side. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is just inspired by all the teasers I’ve seen alluding to The Joining and the tiktok from Armentrout (one of the two that says ‘Ch 6’ at the top) where Cas teases Poppy for apparently being really turned on.  I speculate some sort of discussion about the benefits of The Joining would need to occur between Poppy and Casteel before Poppy would consider it seriously.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This chapter is mostly smut, so if you’re uncomfy please split!</p><p>Disclaimer: I know it’s possible after the release of chapter 1 from Jennifer that The Joining is no longer a thing but bear with me, guys</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From my seat on our bed I could hear the gentle splashing of water from the bathing chamber. It was the unmistakable sound of Casteel washing his face for the fiftieth time today. Ever since he’d returned to Atlantia he was practically obsessed with their amenity of near instantly warm water. I wondered if he’d ever be able to leave again with the threat of it being taken away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of me was surprised at the never-ending supply of steaming water. I half expected it to run out whenever we took a shower - for the city guard to come rushing into our chambers and announce that Atlantia’s water supply was now depleted because of our frequent use of the bathing chamber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the faucet running stopped and Casteel entered the bedroom clad only in loose breeches, his face still glistening with water. There was something about his expression that appeared hesitant - wary even. I could feel a sensation of apprehension but also anticipation ebbing from him as he joined me on the bed. My reading him must have been obvious because the corner of his lip hitched up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can appreciate that the amplification of your gift since we arrived keeps me honest... but sometimes I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> wish you couldn’t read me...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” I grumbled. “I can’t help it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But in my defense, I didn’t need my gift to read your apparent discomfort. You can be very expressive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grin broadened. “I wouldn’t call it discomfort. Perhaps I’m more... cautious or hopeful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My hand slid over the blankets, folding gently over his fingers. Ever since our arrival in Atlantia it seemed like we couldn’t keep our hands off of each other. It was practically instinctive. His palm on my back, my fingers brushing his arm, his knee touching mine. We were like magnets all of the sudden. Unable to be close and stay apart by our very nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what are you both cautious and hopeful about?” I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grin turned sheepish and I could see his features relax just slightly as he relented to my request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m cautious to mention The Joining. When my mother brought it up it seemed to make you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was spot on there. As casual as the Atlantians seemed to behave about the intimate act, it was still uncomfortable to speak with Casteel’s mother about something I would have considered scandalous as the Maiden. She’d spoken about it so nonchalantly. Like it was a simple business transaction that I would be wise to make. In a way she was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why are you hopeful?” I said, letting my thumb run across his knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at me through thick lashes, still wearing that lopsided, one-dimple smile. “I am hopeful that you’ll agree to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had a feeling he would say that. To be honest, I had wanted him to. Then, of course, there were the added benefits of The Joining... Ones that had both challenged and enticed me - that had made me reference Willa’s diary to find out more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was another part of me that said it was unwise. That while we were married and madly in love, our relationship was still relatively new. And though the tugging sensation in my heart led me to believe that he was what I wanted and what I would continue to want forever, I was still hesitant to bind us together with such finality. What if he... changed his mind? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poppy,” he said, voice soft. “Tell me what you’re thinking.” He inched a bit closer. “Are you uncertain? Are you... afraid of a long life with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to shut it off, but the sharp taste of fear was coming from him. He smiled roguishly despite his unease and slowly the fear was outweighed by that chocolate and berries taste, with just a dash of vanilla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I assure you, I would make every century worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt my cheeks flush. “It’s got nothing to do with fear of being by your side or of what... events may follow The Joining...” I watched amusement creep across his features. “I just feel that it’s an awfully large commitment. And I want to make sure it’s what we both want. That it’s the right choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casteel nodded. “I see. Well, I can tell you with absolutely certainty that it’s what I want and that will never change. And,” he began, moving even closer. “The people of Atlantia would be lucky to have you as their queen for more than a mortal lifespan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t wrong... there was so much to do and in comparison to the former rulers, I had so little time. Not to mention, my life had been fraught with blood and battle and there was no end in sight. It would be nice if there was a time of peace where Casteel and I could just... be. A time where we could both enjoy each other’s company as husband and wife for more than a few hours. This was something I could only be allowed if I lived for more than a handful of decades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were more reasons to accept his offer than to refuse. The benefits of The Joining were outweighing the potential risks. And the way he was looking at me with such hope and admiration, it was becoming increasingly difficult to refuse him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that knot of worry remained in my stomach. It was the same one that told me not to question The Ascended. It was the same one that tried to convince me not to go to the Red Pearl that night. Listening to it had never done me any good and ignoring it had always been to my benefit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can be very convincing,” Cas continued, his two dimples now apparent.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not willing to give in without making him try, I urged him to continue with a wave of my hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our lives will eventually not be so chaotic. After we mend Solis and Atlantia and find our brothers, your reign would be much easier. We would have time, Poppy. Time to be us,” he said, inclining his head. His lips brushed against my neck, breath hot against my skin. “We could live a long, happy life. We could stay in Atlantia and rule or we could be like your parents.” He placed a kiss on my jawline, working his way back towards my ear. His teeth snagged on it and I could feel the sharp point of one of his fangs. “We could run away and hide from the world. Live out of sight and spend our time sparring and fighting and... practicing whatever interests you in Miss Willa’s book.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver went through me. Casteel’s hand braced the small of my back and lowered me to lie down. His legs straddled my hips and he dipped his head, resuming his burning trail of kisses down my throat and to my collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could live a life tangled in just the two of us.” One of his fingers hooked on the thin strap of my nightgown, pulling it off my shoulder and farther down to expose the swell of my breast. “Or maybe even have a family of our own.” His lips circled the turgid bud, gently sucking then releasing. “Or surrounded by our friends. Whatever you want, Poppy. It’s yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My head tipped backwards as he tugged down the other strap, then began to slide the night gown down - his thumbs skimming my ribs and his lips grazing from my chest to my navel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whether you want a long life tucked away or in the public eye,” he continued, kissing beneath my belly-button as he proceeded with removing my gown. “Or whether you’d like a shorter one where we make the most of our time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I inhaled sharply as he abruptly yanked the rest of my gown down my legs, past my ankles and tossed it to the floor. His fingers carefully slid down over my knees and his tongue swept across my inner thighs. My back arched in response, anticipating the feeling of his lips and tongue deeper in me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I ask, is that you don’t make me see what life would be like without you in it,” he added. “I will respect your wishes no matter what, Poppy... but as I said, I can be very convincing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt the gentle thrust of his tongue and my toes curled as the tight coils in my belly came undone. I was only pushed closer to the edge by the emotions I felt from him. Tastes of excitement, happiness, and need. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span> much need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My fingers clenched and unclenched on the sheets as his tongue moved in deft strokes, his breath warm against my skin. I shuddered as a wave of pleasure crashed over me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep rumble came from Cas as his lips brushed against me again, then he lifted his head, sitting on his knees between my legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand grabbed one of my wrists, yanking me upright and onto his lap in one swift motion. My head swam and I couldn’t remember how I’d maneuvered myself to straddle his torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our foreheads touched and that maddening two-dimpled smile spread across his lips as he inserted two of his fingers. I released a strangled cry, my hands buried in his dark hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Joining has other benefits, you know?” Casteel said hoarsely. He moved his fingers rhythmically - deeper and then out, deeper and then out. “Kieran and I could be very attentive, my Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A trembling breath left me and I moved my hips against his fingers - he inserted another finger and I moaned against his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone would be lucky to have you, Poppy,” Casteel said, his voice low. “And you’re mine... but I’d be willing to share if you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea was no longer so daunting. It was alluring. I wanted it and I wanted it for more than just living a longer life... I wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>experience</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. I wanted to be like Willa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you,” I gasped. “Inside of me. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casteel chuckled, dragging a fang across my lower lip. “Am I to understand you’ll take my suggestion into consideration?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded and another rumble climbed up his throat. His hand slid out of me then up to cup my breast. He pushed me down onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My breath was stolen at the sight of him as he removed his breeches revealing his hard length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas leaned over me, legs on either side of my hips. He dipped his head kissing the base of my neck and working his way up to my lips. I could feel the firmness of his cock against me. Then with a single thrust of his hips he was inside me and I couldn’t help the gasp that escaped me as my vision spotted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casteel worked himself in and out, deep and hard. I writhed in pleasure on the bed and my legs looped around his waist, pulled him further into me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swore under his breath, leaning into the bucking of my hips. His hand shot up, gripping the headboard of our bed, the other running down from my breast to my lower belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods,” he breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a tremor went through his back. My vision blurred and I released my legs’s hold on him, falling gently back onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He planted a firm kiss on my forehead, rolling off of me and onto his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause as we both gathered ourselves, still breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make a convincing argument,” I grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside me Casteel laughed, a full bodied sound. Then his hand found mine, lacing our fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, my Queen. Just say the word.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the comments and kudos!</p><p>I’m curious, what’s everyone’s favorite teaser so far?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is based on the Tiktok teaser where we see Poppy imagining Casteel holding their baby someday</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As I quickly discovered, and shouldn’t have been surprised by, Cas was an effortlessly considerate person. That should’ve been obvious with the way he consistently put his life on the line for his people. Or the way he somehow always made time for us, even when we were preparing for battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gestures ranged from simple to extravagant, but even the most minor ones had great impacts on me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For instance, after meeting with Eloana to discuss the future of our reign and then visiting Kieran’s family to meet their newest addition, I was positively spent with socializing. So Casteel had supper brought to our quarters where we could dine together, out of the public eye for once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small table on our terrace was decorated with a myriad of dishes and a pitcher of wine. The servants who brought the food said they would come to collect the remains whenever we were ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Casteel could sense feelings like I could, he would’ve been knocked down with relief and gratitude. Our conversation with Eloana had been a heavy one about duty and the responsibility to the people. Likewise, our visit with Kieran had also taken a toll on me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eloana had spoken of how we would need to meet with our subjects to hear their grievances. She informed us that we would be expected to make regular statements for the morale of our people. Then there were negotiations, outings and... eventually producing an heir.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, one day having an heir,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards we’d visited Kieran and his family. I’d hoped that would take my mind off of the responsibilities currently making my head swim... but then Casteel had held the infant and Eloana’s “heir talk” came back to me. I’d nearly felt faint at the image that had come to mind. Of Casteel holding our baby. The idea had overwhelmed me with both excitement and anxiety... and Kieran hadn’t wasted a moment to point it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’d instantly pushed the image from my mind but Casteel had already seen my expression and had eyed me with mild concern. I hoped he wouldn’t feel the need to inquire further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even though the day hadn’t necessarily been bad, this private dinner with Cas had made me feel immensely better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, I wish I could make you laugh more,” Cas said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I arched a brow, my laughter slowly fading. “I think you overestimate how attractive I am when I laugh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked almost affronted by the statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I waved him off, catching my breath. “So what happened after that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Cas said, taking a swig of his drink. “The vase was in pieces now and we heard the footsteps of the temple’s Priestess; so Kieran, being </span>
  <em>
    <span>bonded to me since birth</span>
  </em>
  <span>... ran away, leaving me to take the blame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t have gotten in trouble though. You were the prince!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She couldn’t tell that, could she? My back was to her. So she was screaming at me while I just wistfully watched Kieran - again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the boy bonded to me since before we could talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> - continue running into the distance,” he snorted. “And then she realized who I was, dropped to her knees and began sweeping the shattered remains of the nine-hundred year old vase with her arms.” His cheeks flushed. “But I felt bad, so I went to help her and ended up stepping on the already shattered pieces, cutting my feet, then bled all over the now completely demolished fertility vase.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you cry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas snickered. “You sound like you wanted me to... Yes. I cried. I believed I had damned our people’s lineage. That the Atlantians would be no more due to me and Kieran’s carelessness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange to imagine “The Dark One” as a weeping child. I had feared the Prince of Atlantia so greatly during my time in Solis and in reality he was no different than the rest of us. He hadn’t grown up eating bats or praying to the gods to rain hellfire from the skies. He had been a child making trouble and running wild.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From then on out it was just books for me,” he continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adorable,” I muttered under my breath as I took another bite of my bread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As though reading my mind, Cas smirked. “The Dark One was </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s your compliment for the day,” I said dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You believe that potentially damning the fertility of all of Atlantia is adorable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrugged in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head to the side with a teasing smile. “I wonder how adorable you’ll find it in the future. You’ll likely blame young-Casteel for any difficulty we have in conceiving a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nearly choked on my bread. Had he really just mentioned... that? I coughed, grabbing my wine and taking a large drink. Partly to wash down the bread lodged in my throat but also to put my sudden wave of anxiety at ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had he read my mind today? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” he asked, brows drawing together in both concern and amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes,” I nodded. “You just... caught me off guard with that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The image resurfaced again. The one of Casteel cradling a bundle - a loving expression on his face. There was that sensation that made me border on gasping - a strange tugging at my chest. When I met Cas’s eyes again, he was wearing that same half smile, one dimple present in his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies,” he said, not sounding sorry at all. “My mother had mentioned it this morning and it didn’t seem to affect you...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression turned contemplative, but his eyes danced with amusement. “Then again, perhaps I should’ve anticipated this by your reaction to me holding a baby today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had I really been so transparent? I thought I’d hidden my sudden surprise at the vivid imaginings of a child between us well. That even though Kieran had called me out, I’d masked the fact that I’d felt that odd tugging sensation good enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve thought about it too, you know?” he said, casually. “It’s only natural. We’ve bound our lives to one another till death or decree. We’ve discussed the likelihood of the Joining where we would have centuries together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true...” I remarked, tracing the rim of my glass with my finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose this is something we should have discussed before we got married.” He smiled sheepishly. “In my defense though, it’s assumed when you marry royalty you consent to producing an heir. That’s why I didn’t mention it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was very true, and it wasn’t exactly a shock for me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mind doubled back. “Wait, what’d you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I shouldn’t have assumed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, before that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas looked thoughtful for a moment, then finally spoke. “That it’s only natural and that I’ve thought about it as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d thought about it? Why? When? Gods, was he... ready?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you ask, I’m not suggesting anything even relatively soon,” he said with a laugh. “It’s like my mother said this morning, it’s a matter of duty. As royalty it’s just something I’ve always known was expected of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many women have you imagined conceiving with?” I blurted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My face immediately burned. What was I feeling? Gods. Jealousy? Could he tell? Apparently I was an open book without my veil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must realize, Poppy, I am - or was - a prince. Gianna, Shea,” he said with some manner of difficulty. “They were just two of the many women it was proposed I marry. That said, I’ve assumed I’d conceive with many women.” He paused as both dimples were suddenly present in his cheeks. “It wasn’t until you though, that I found myself imagining it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If I’d presumed I was blushing my hardest, I was wrong. I could tell my whole face was scarlet and I could also tell that Casteel was enjoying it. I took a drink of my water, trying to cool down. I really had no idea that such a thing would flatter me so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cleared my throat trying not to notice the clear amusement on Casteel’s face. “What did you imagine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> imagine?” he countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head. “I asked first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m the King.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re married to me...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave me a roguish smile. “Oh, but I’m the Dark One.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that meant to frighten me?” I drawled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember there was a time where you were only too willing to allow </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hawke</span>
  </em>
  <span> to search your quarters to ensure the Dark One wouldn’t find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, only because </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hawke</span>
  </em>
  <span> insisted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but Hawke wouldn’t have even offered to if he hadn’t been made your personal guard with the priority of protecting you from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark One</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” I said, trying to figure out how the hell I topped that. “I’ve seen the Dark One naked. There.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he laughed that full-bodied laugh that brought a smile to my lips. There was a certain lightness I felt at the idea of this being... us. When things calmed down I would have more evenings like this with him. Where we could tease and laugh and smile late into the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I could counter with the fact that I’d seen the Queen of Atlantia naked, but I know that there is no refusing you anything you want,” he relented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to hear that you’re more than just a pretty face...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression faded from being entertained to something more warm. I could taste that chocolate and berries with a heavy dash of vanilla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you ask, it’s not like I sat down and tried to visualize anything,” Cas began. “It was more of just an image that came to mind all on its own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a relief to hear that this idea had also come to him involuntarily. That I wasn’t the only one in the relationship who was able to effortlessly imagine our future. I nodded, urging him to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When my mother mentioned an heir, an image came to mind of us... discovering the news someday,” he said, and I didn’t miss the bashful sensation that emitted from him. “Another image came to mind of you, pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My brows shot up. Not even I had pictured such a thing, but it was, in a way, flattering that he saw me as such a serious part of his life. I wasn’t sure what to call the feeling I was experiencing. It was almost sobering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, you look ready to run for the Skotos. Shall I stop?” he smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sorry,” I said, waving an errant hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas exhaled, the anxiousness I’d sensed fading into something more hopeful. “Very well. My mother continued describing our duties and the idea faded from my mind after that,” he shrugged, but there was something in his eyes that suggested he wasn’t finished. “Then, of course, we visited Kieran’s family and I caught the way you were looking at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was worried for a moment. I wasn’t sure why you looked so pale... paler than usual I mean.” At my glower his half smile returned. “But then you held the child and again, without thinking, the idea of you cradling our own child someday came to mind. I recognized in myself the expression you had made.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods. I really was an open book to him now wasn’t I? He couldn’t just sense when I was… aroused… but he could practically read my mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of his lip hitched up a little higher. “Don’t look so embarrassed. I’m your husband,” he chuckled. “Besides, I was... I felt honored that you regarded me in such a way. That you saw... that we both saw the potential in one another to eventually partner in something so serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My breath felt as though it had been stolen from me. I hadn’t expected such a confession. In truth, my own imaginings had been far less grand and I’d quickly shoved them away. Casteel, however, had welcomed them. Granted he was much more acquainted with the idea than I was though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ve done as you asked,” he said, throwing back the rest of his drink. “What had you imagined, my queen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His honey hued eyes drank me in and I found myself suddenly powerless. “It was always something that lingered in the back of my mind, but when you were holding… the baby… I imagined you holding one of your own,” I said, not thinking. My voice came out quieter than I meant it to, “Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mouth was very dry. I took a gulp of my water then set the glass down, fiddling with my fingers. That idea, that image, was not something I needed to think about. We were on the brink of war and I was nowhere near ready for that commitment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just because I recognized that potential, just because that idea intrigued me, didn’t mean it was set in stone, did it? It didn’t mean I had to be ready now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt a little better then, admitting that to myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My gods, Poppy. The idea of me as a father makes you light headed?” he said with a smug smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And my improved spirits fell as quickly as they had lifted. I glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be angry. I’m flattered,” he said flippantly. He paused, drumming his fingers on the table between us. “Do you think we would stay here? Or would you rather leave the world behind and be like your family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’d always romanticized my parent’s relationship. Choosing each other over the world. But as I was quickly learning, Atlantia was beautiful. And Casteel’s childhood here, full of adventure and wonder, sounded very appealing. Not to mention, I wasn’t sure if I’d want to abandon the throne. An idea that scared me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is asking for a decision now, Poppy,” Cas said with a wry smile. “And besides, we’re married, remember? These are things we need to discuss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked at the marriage mark in my palm, nodding. He was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he said, throwing a napkin on top of his nearly empty plate. “I think we can both agree that we definitely aren’t ready yet. Correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” I said, a bit too quickly. I smoothed my expression. “Eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas raised his glass of wine. “Good then. To all of our eventual-ies. May there be many.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was again, that tugging sensation at my chest. I raised my glass to him as well, nodding in agreement, and as we drank my mind wandered through all of the eventual-ies we could have.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m curious, for endgame with Poppy and Cas, do you think they will remain in Atlantia to rule or do you think they’ll want to live a life tucked away like Poppy’s parents?</p><p>ALSO, if there’s anything you’d like to see (since I only planned this to be a three parter) please comment and let me know</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ll try and post the rest soon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>